Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, email programs may interact with email databases to retrieve provide email to various users. The email database may include many different email mailboxes corresponding to the different users. The email database may be configured to store the emails unless or until they are deleted. In some cases, emails or other documents may be stored, even when the user has indicated they are to be deleted.